Erase una vez en el Kremlin de Moscu
by La chica vibranium07
Summary: "Los humanos tendemos a cometer los mismos errores una y otra vez. Parece ser una molesta costumbre, un pretexto para muchas cosas que no podemos justificar" Agradecimiento especial al grupo ""Yuri! on ice (Fanfics Español)
1. Chapter 1

**Érase una vez en El Kremlin de Moscú**

Los humanos tendemos a cometer los mismos errores una y otra vez. Parece ser una molesta costumbre, un pretexto para muchas cosas que no podemos justificar. Solemos ver las desgracias, tanto ajenas como personales como las pruebas a superar para alcanzar algo ¿Acaso la vida eterna alegre? A Yuri Plisetsky poco le importaba si en verdad existía una vida eterna, o que la democracia realmente funcionara en el mundo, pero debía callar sus ideas sobre lo aterradora que sería la paz mundial e inclusive el nuevo orden del calendario mundial, lo que de verdad le molestaba era que el mundo hubiera vuelto a su vieja costumbre de nombrar títulos monárquicos por todas partes; Que el duque de no sé qué, que la duquesa de no sé cuándo, el vizconde de los bizcos ¡Bha!

De la noche a la mañana se había convertido en duque de algo de lo que no quería enterarse, gracias al matrimonio de algún pariente lejano suyo, y eso no era lo peor, si no que ahora lo arrastraban de regreso a Moscú junto con su abuelo y algunas otras personas que de la nada, ahora conformaban la nueva realeza rusa. Yuri no sabía mucho de política y esta disparatada idea de regresar a las arcaicas tradiciones políticas ¿Qué es que acaso las guerras biológicas habían ocasionado que algún cisticerco les consumiera el cerebro y ahora eran incapaces de razonar?, pero ser llevado no era lo pero, no señor, aparte de todo ahora tenía que casarse para poder repoblar Rusia. Con el invento de un útero artificial cualquiera podía embarazarse y ese tal parecía que sería su caso.

Su abuelo mantenía una mirada triste desde que habían salido de su casa para poder ser llevados a la capital. El auto que los transportaba iba a una velocidad considerablemente alta, y como no, si ya quedaban tan pocos vehículos a motor. Ambos mantenían una silenciosa plática de gestos y miradas, Yuri iba a cumplir 19 años impidiendo que su abuelo pudiera tomar la decisión por él, de ir o no al nuevo hogar de la socialite Rusa.

Yuri sabía que su abuelo estaba molesto, pero ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Su carrera como patinador artístico no parecía tener un futuro tan brillante, e inclusive Víctor había sido arrastrado a unirse a la nueva monarquía.

─Yuri... ─ había empezado a decir Nikolai con voz ronca, claramente afectada por el frio y los años, pero el auto se detuvo, el miedo brillo palpable en los ojos de ambos, pero no había vuelta atrás, en un lugar del enorme castillo, la llegada de Yuri Plizetsky era anunciada.


	2. Clases de Waltz

**Lecciones de Waltz.**

Yakov y Yuri

El clima y los empleados parecían encismados en crear el ambiente perfecto para la celebración en el Kremlin. Resulto ser que no era un castillo, sino un Kremlin, el famosos Kremlin de Moscú. Pero a Yuri eso no le causo ni un ápice de alivio. Vivir en el Kremlin no significaba más libertad ni soltura, sino más bien que tendrá más "reos" de buena casta para poder socializar. El Kremlin de Moscú, había sido utilizado como un santuario para salvaguardar vidas importantes para la humanidad. Ahora con las guerras terminadas y un montón de cosas por volver a construir, sus nuevos y finos habitantes podían ocupar su lugar, incluido él.

Había visto a Víctor desde lejos un par de veces, Chris estaba con él, no le sorprendió mucho, pero sabía que cualquiera que fuesen sus intenciones juntos, eso iba a terminar muy mal.

─Joven Plisetsky ─ alguien llamo a la puerta de su nueva habitación ─su instructor de baile ha llegado, lo espera en el segundo salón de recepciones.

─En seguida bajo ─ contesto, esperando a oír el sonido de los pasos alejándose.

Miro rápidamente su reflejo en una de las lunas de su tocador. El cabello le había crecido aún más de lo que esperaba y lo detestaba; le habían dicho lo bonito que se veía con el cabello de esa manera, el sólo hecho de que los demás descarados y lame botas aprobaran su apariencia, lo enojaba, lo hubiera cortado, de no ser porque se lo prohibieron. Suspiro resignado, el mismo se había metido en ese embrollo de faldas largas y bandas de seda con bordados de oro.

Bajo tratando de no toparse con nadie, tarea que más bien parecía una odisea, pues todos parecían embrutecidos por llevar a acabo de la mejor manera aquel evento donde sin duda alguna los restregarían con el mejor postor para procrear, para cuando llego al salón indicado, ni siquiera se molestó en anunciar su llegada, simplemente entro al salón cerrando la puerta estruendosamente para luego dejarse caer de manera cansada y hastiada contra ella.

─ ¿Yuri?

El mencionado se sobre salto al ori su nombre en una voz conocida, no había ningún estúpido título de por medio. Se incorporó y avanzo adentrándose al salón.

─Yakov… ─ Ambos se acercaron de apoco, acortando la distancia, el rubio estaba tan feliz de ver a alguien conocido, que casi se abalanzaba sobre él para darle un fuerte abrazo, pero no quería parecer un cursi mediocre, en lugar de eso, apoyo sus manos en los hombros del hombre mayor y presionar con vigor cálido ─ A pasado mucho tiempo.

─Casi cuatro años Yuri ─ contesto el hombre mayor, observando a la par al blondo.

Cuatro años de ausencia se erguían frente a él, con la estatura rebasándole, el cabello rubio sujetado en una coleta y la elegancia de venus pintada en todas partes. Yuri, ese era su pequeño Yuri, aquel que dejo las pistas a los 15 años cuando las bombas y misiles explotaban a lo lejos. Decir que Yakov había extrañado a sus discípulos era poco, en especial tratándose de Yuri, su niño de ojos verdeazulados.

El ex entrenado desde hace mucho tiempo había pensado que un hombre de su edad estaba limitado a muchas cosas, incluyendo el tener un amor platónico con uno de sus ex alumnos. Cualquiera que no lo conociera, lo tacharía de inmediato de un viejo pervertido, ¿Pero qué se le iba hacer? Desde que había aparecido en su pista de hielo ese pequeño rubio refunfuñador, una extraña ternura se apodero de su ser, aunque claro, esa ternura no fue impedimento para respetarlo, cuidarlo, regañarlo y exigirle como el deportista que era en los tiempos de antaño. El pequeño había crecido convirtiéndose en un hombre joven, altivo y atractivo, y aun así, esa ternura extraña, casi romántica seguía enterrada en alguna parte de su ser.

─Serás mi instructor de baile ¿No es así?

─Así es, al parecer tus nuevos parientes querían que te sintieras cómodo con alguien que ya conocieras.

¿Sus parientes, preocuparse? Si ni siquiera les había podido ver la cara en el tiempo que llevaba en el Kremlin

─Está bien, empecemos.

Yakov encendió la pequeña grabadora donde las pistas seleccionadas para el gran evento estaban listas para correr ─ Sé que tú sabes bailar, mi única instrucción en realidad, es enseñarte como bailar con otro hombre ─ el rubio le dio una mirada, sabía a lo que se refería, les daba lo mismo si lo terminaban juntando con un hombre o una mujer, siempre y cuando cumplieran los requisitos para poder procrear.

La música sonó por el salón, el Waltz bien conocido por los rusos, "The first Watlz" , y no es que Yuri tuviera algo contra Shostakovich, pero en su opinión era el que menos le gustaba. Yakov tomo la mano del joven ruso posicionándose como si fuera el hombre en la pareja de baile. El rubio intento seguirlo de buenas a primeras. No estaba para nada contento con la idea de tener que bailar para deleite de otra personas, pero ahí estaba, intentando bailar como lo haría la contra parte femenina.

─No me gusta esto Yakov.

─Eso ya lo sé, pero debes esforzarte ─ debía esforzarse tanto o más que Yakov, quien luchaba para mantenerse firme, en no decirle a su ya no tan pequeño Yuri, que no quería que lo casaran a la fuerza, que no quería que sus bailes fueran exclusivos del mundo y ¡peor aún! que los bailara fuera del hielo, que no quería que su lindo cuerpo fuera tocado por otro que fuese ajeno a su mundo y personalidad. Pensó que tal vez, si él fuera mucho más joven, se lo hubiera llevando, a su lindo chico de mirada fiera y pucheros graciosos, pero sólo le quedaba el consuelo y el sabor amargo de unas últimas piezas con Yuri, su Yuri.

─Ralamente esto no me gusta─ -sentencio Yuri antes de separarse del mayor e ir a cambiar el waltz que amenazaba por volverlo loco. Apretó el botón de la grabadora con el ceño fruncido, mientras saltaba una a una las piezas en la cinta, hasta que por fin logro oír algo de su agrado ¿A quién quería engañar? Ambos rusos sabían quera su Waltz favorito, "El segundo", era irónico…

Se acercó a Yakov intercambiando los roles. El mayor no quiso protestarle y solo lo siguió en sus finos pasos, recordando el hielo bajo sus pies, la inefable sensación de flotar raudos sobre el hielo. Era como hace años, cuando Yuri apenas tomaba confianza con los músculos tensos y ansiosa alegría. Ahora esos mismos músculos se movían gráciles, duros por la edad y el ejercicio, con la mirada llena de determinación y el corazón un poco destrozado.

La pieza continúo y el tiempo pareció detenerse entre latidos calmados y recuerdos lejanos. Por ese breve tiempo, los castillos, los muros del kremlin y los absurdos títulos desaparecieron.

Yuri estaba sobre el hielo, fingiendo ser libre, guiado por Yakov.

Un leve beso casto fue a parar a su frente. Yuri parpadeo saliendo bruscamente de sus cavilaciones, los ojos de su mentor tenían un brillo aguado que le destrozo un poco más el corazón.

─Creo que estás listo…mi niño.


	3. Mientras caiga nieve

Mientras caiga nieve.

Chris x Víctor.

Parecía que todo lo que los había unido era frio, como la nieve, como el clima de sus países y como el hielo, sobre todo el hielo.

Víctor solía levantarse cada dos horas entre el tiempo de la noche y los umbrales del amanecer, en definitiva no quería pensar en la posibilidad de alguien irrumpiendo en la habitación de su pequeño rayo de sol.

Ya era natural, algo casi mecánico. Sin pereza se levantaba de la cama, tocaba con los pies desnudos el frio piso y caminaba sigiloso al otro lado del pasillo para poder comprobar si él suizo seguía ahí, durmiendo plácidamente.

Volvía a su habitación tratando de calentarse la fría nariz y la planta de los pies. En ocasiones observaba caer los copos de nieve desde su ventana, trataba de contarlos para volver a dormir, tratar de confiar en que Chris seguiría ahí cuando despertara, que ningún idiota se lo llevaría a mitad de la noche para gestar sus parásitos dentro de él.

Sabía que era su culpa, que no debió traerlo, que todo el bullicio diario, los trabajos acelerados y las medidas para cortar seda y terciopelo, eran para poder presumirlo y subastarlo de manera silenciosa con aquellos con los estándares para poder procrear hijos.

El kremlin se había convertido en la peor de sus pesadillas, aun peor que sus días en los refugios subterráneos, o las cuarentenas bajo las montañas. Estar rodeado de sedas y lujos le era aún peor que todas las anteriores circunstancias, pues en aquellos tiempos, donde se apeaba contra la pared y una raída manta, Chris estaba a su lado, brindándole calor a sus hombros, una almohada en sus piernas y besos en la obscuridad. Habían arriesgado mucho en ese entonces, pero ahora ahí encerrados, arriesgaban mucho más, pero cualquier precio les parecía poco con tal de estar juntos.

Valía la pena. Valía la pena tener siempre una sonrisa falsa en los labios, las manos indiscretas entre la gente, el dolor del flirteo constante para con el blondo de otros y otras, las posturas incomodas, el manoseo descarado, las pláticas idiotas y embrutecedoras, la amarga ausencia del hielo, Víctor sabía que valía la pena, porque cuando Chris se escurría entre sus sabanas y lograba embriagarse de su aroma, olvidaba lo mucho que detestaba todo.

─Te vas a casar muy pronto Cher ─ sentencio una noche Chris, entrando a la habitación del ruso ─ todos lo dicen, aunque realmente no te imagino con una panza de embarazado ─ intento bromear para aliviar la tensión de su voz.

─No necesito casarme, o embarazarme, lo único que necesito es a ti y tu pequeña cabaña escondida entre los pinos.

El peli plata hizo espacio en la cama para su acompañante. El blondo dudo un momento ¿Cuánto tiempo les quedaba a ellos dos?, ¿Cuánto les darían para despedirse? , ¿Cuánto tiempo sería suficiente antes de separarlos?

A uno lo casarían y al otro lo venderían.

Chris lo miro desde los pies de la cama. Dudoso y melancólico, pero había decidido que no iba a perder el tiempo llorando, ya tendría mucho tiempo para ello.

─ ¿Chris?

El rubio llevo sus manos al nudo de la bata de seda que usaba para dormir y deshacerlo con calma hasta finalmente dejarla caer al suelo. El frio del cuarto le erizo el vello de la piel, sus pezones desnudos reaccionaron por instinto, al igual que los brazos hambrientos del ruso al tratar de alcanzar al suizo, que de apoco se acercaba a gatas sobre la cama.

─No quiero que llores ─ le dijo, sosteniendo sus manos con fervor ─quiero que me toques, que me mires, que me sientas, que recuerdes que desde siempre te he pertenecido ─ susurro como una oración desesperada contra sus labios, mientras las manos del mayor se empeñaban en tocar todos los lugares que había marcado.

Y mientras la ropa de cama caída, los copos de nieve parecieron obedecer al impulso de la excitación, arremolinándose con furia en su ventana, derritiéndose con el calor de la pasión de aquel cuarto, pasión que ni siquiera los muros del viejo kremlin podía contener.

Siempre se sentía como la primera vez, cuando la nieve y la lujuria habían previsto el dulce desfloramiento en aquella cabaña oculta entre los pinos.

Era un poco perverso y obsceno. El chichirrido de la madera de la base de la cama, las rodillas de Chris siendo presionadas contra el colchón, las cosquillas del cabello del ruso contra la tostada espalda del contrario , las lenguas juguetonas esmerándose por lograr un quejido, un gemido.

Las piernas de Víctor aprisionaron las caderas de Chris justo cuando sentía que ya no podía respirar bien, que por fin volvían aquella cabaña y lo estaban haciendo, estaban teniendo sexo, reclamando su primer orgasmo mientras se mantenía tembloroso apoyado del juvenil torso de su chico ojos de esmeralda.

Cerró los ojos y enseguida los abrió, recordando la promesa que hizo antes de quedar desnudo en cuerpo y alma. Observo el rostro de su mala influencia favorita, el culpable de su primer y único amor desenfrenado, observo como caía extasiado y eso le basto para romper con su cordura y control.

─Está nevando Vitya…─ le susurro jadeante el chico sobre él.

─Lo sé ─busco su mano a tientas y la apretó con las pocas fuerzas que aún le quedaban ─ ¿Te quedaras, cierto?

─ Siempre, no lo olvides Víctor.

La maldición del caduceo de Hermes les cayó sobre los parpados cansados, sumergiéndolos en dulce sueño de fantasía.

(…)

La orquesta había llegado temprano. Víctor observo impresionado, el traje nuevo para Yuri era de las cosas más hermosas que había visto, el suyo reposaba sobre la cama, aun protegido por el anonimato y la funda de tela.

Los copos de nieve se habían empezado a derretir demasiado rápido para su gusto. Estaba preocupado, el traje para Chris nunca llego.


End file.
